Surprise
by TessaStarDean
Summary: FlackStella fluff. Like, hurt your teeth it's so sweet, fluff. If anybody has an angsty Stack bunny, feel free to share...


Stella smiled as Don walked into her office. "Happy Valentine's Day," she greeted.

His own smiled bright, Flack went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured, his voice low as his lips moved against her ear. Pulling back a little, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

Stella reached up and cupped his cheek. "Absolutely."

A sudden knock interrupted the moment, and they turned to see Danny standing in the doorway. "Sorry to break up the party guys," he said. "But it's time to get to work."

"We got a homicide?" Flack asked with a sigh, already stepping away from Stella.

"Try three," Danny corrected. As his friends' eyes widened, he explained. "All in different locations. Flack and me got the one in Central Park. Stell and Adam and Hawkes are goin' to West 55th Street. Montana and Mac are takin' the body at Madame Toussad's."

"Madame Toussad's?" Don's eyebrows shot up. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

Danny shook his head. "I tried hard to get that one for us, but Mac wouldn't budge."

Stella sighed, grabbing her jacket and giving Don a quick peck. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered.

"You two are disgusting," Danny muttered.

Laughing, they left the office, each heading to their crime scene.

88888888888888888

Thirteen hours later found Stella back in her office, leaning against her desk with her head in her hands. All three murders had been the work of one man, determined to ruin the one holiday dedicated to romance. He had come close, too – hunting down couples, he would kill one of them, leaving them in a place that had a special significance for the partner that was still alive. The bastard had gotten through five couples before the C.S.I.s finally tracked him down, and had bitterly confessed to the crimes. Stella had seen a lot of things in her life, but this man had chilled her to the bone.

A quiet knock on her door pulled her out of her reverie, and she turned to see Flack striding towards her. His eyes were dark with weariness as he moved closer, a sad smile on his face.

"That was one hell of a day," he said quietly, leaning against the desk next to her.

"Ugh. Please…I don't want to talk about it. I'm still trying to believe that this bastard hasn't tainted Valentine's Day for the rest of my life."

He looked at his watch and sighed. "We missed our reservations."

"Where were we going anyway? I know it was supposed to be a surprise, but at this point…"

Flack shrugged. "Bella Notte."

Stella's eyes widened. "Don…I…that's the most expensive restaurant in the city!"

"I know. I just wanted it to be special." He shrugged again. "I know you don't like all that romantic stuff, but…"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a small smile on her face. "I like the romantic stuff when it's with you, Don."

They both watched the city outside of her window for a few minutes then, enjoying the quiet that settled over the room – a vast difference from how the rest of their day had gone.

"It's raining," Flack murmured.

"It really is."

"And it's too late to get into any decent restaurant," he continued. "So I guess I could either wait until we get home or do it here."

Stella frowned at him in confusion. "Do what?"

Pushing himself away from the desk, Don turned and faced Stella. "Screw it," he said quietly. "I can't wait that long."

Without another word, Flack got down on one knee in front of Stella, at the same time pulling a small black box out of his jacket pocket. Hands shaking slightly, he opened the box, revealing a platinum band set with three diamonds. Her mouth fell open, and suddenly Stella couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Stella," Don said, looking up at her nervously. "I love you. It…God I hope this comes out right. It's not that I can't live without you…it's just that I don't even wanna try. I want you with me – in my bed, in my life, in my heart – for the rest of my life." He stopped for a moment, swallowing hard. "Will you marry me?"

Tears streaming down her face, Stella tried to speak. But her throat was filled with emotion, and try as she might, nothing came out. She saw the fear in Don's eyes as her silence continued, and the way his shoulders slowly started to slump. Still unable to speak, she sank to her knees in front of him and took his face in her hands, kissing him firmly. Surprise made him freeze at first, but then he responded, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her even closer. When they finally pulled back, Flack rested his forehead against hers.

"Please, baby," he begged. "Please tell me that's a yes."  
Stella laughed and nodded. "Yes," she finally managed to say. "Yes. I'm sorry, I couldn't get it out. I wasn't expecting this." She kissed him gently. "I love you too, Don. I'd be honored to marry you."

A small gasp across the room drew their attention, and they both turned to see Danny and Lindsay standing in the doorway. Lindsay had her hands over her mouth, her expression clearly surprised. Danny rolled his eyes.

"All I do is walk in on you two," he complained.

"Well it's not like we enjoy it either, Messer," Don shot back.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lindsay asked, wonder in her voice.

Flack and Stella got to their feet, and Stella nodded. "Don asked me to marry him."

"Oh crap, that's right," Flack muttered. When everyone looked at him funny, he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it gently onto Stella's finger. "I almost forgot that part."

Stella smiled and kissed him again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"I know you guys probably want to go celebrate alone," Danny interrupted. "But if not…well, we missed our reservations, too. You wanna go find something to eat with us?"

"What have you got in mind?" Flack asked.

Danny shrugged. "Pizza joint down the block is still open. Bet they're not packed either."

Stella smiled as she leaned into Don's side. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
